Dimensional Bonds (Breakdown of upcoming story)
by GXAL
Summary: An explanation over this upcoming and brand new story. Please enjoy and give me any ideas if you have any. Thank you!


Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V Dimensional Bonds (Breakdown of story, and a cry for help)

Hello! I am GXAL and this is the project that I am working on. As you can see, it is called 'Dimensional Bonds'. The reason why I haven't published it yet is because I want to finish a short prequel to this story called 'Smile for Everyone'. Basically, it's a retelling of how the United World split and how Zarc and Ray met.

Anyway, back on topic. 'Dimensional Bonds' is set in an alternate reality where Zarc made a different choice. Instead of splitting himself into 4 counterparts, that being Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri, Zarc somehow revives the souls of 3 Legendary Duelists and plants a piece of his spirit into them before Ray separates him, herself, and the United World. Here is how things are in this reality: Zarc doesn't separate into Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. He separates into Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Yuya. Ray still separates into Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Selena. (FYI, this is also going off of a theory by a Youtuber called Yugioh Everything. He makes some very interesting theories and I recommend checking them out. They're pretty cool.).

Also, if you guys are going to complain that I'm including Yuma but not Yugi, hear me out. I had originally planned for Yugi to be in this story as Zarc, but as I looked at it closer, I changed my mind. Yugi is too innocent to turn into someone like Zarc and besides, this is taking place in ARC V, so he's long dead. Yugi will not be in this story. Anyways, here are the characters for the dimensions:

(MA)=Major (MI)=Minor

 **Fusion Dimension:**

(MA) Jaden as Yuri

(MA) Selena as herself

(MA) Alexis Rhodes

(MA) Zane Truesdale

(MA) Leo Akaba

(MI) Gloria Tyler

(MI) Grace Tyler

(MA) Sora

(MA) Jesse Anderson

(MI) Barret

(MI) The Professor

Other characters

 **Synchro Dimension:**

(MA) Yusei as Yugo

(MA) Rin as herself

(MA) Jack Atlas

(MA) Crow Hogan

(MA) Jean-Michael Roger

(MA) Shinji

(MI) Sergey

Other characters

 **Xyz Dimension:**

(MA) Yuma as Yuto

(MA) Ruri as herself

(MA) Shark as Shun

(MA) Kite Tenjo

(MI) Sayaka

(MI) Allen

(MI) Trey

(MI) Vector

Other characters

 **Standard Dimension:**

(MA) Yuya as himself

(MA) Yuzu as herself

(MA) Silvio

(MA) Declan Akaba

(MA) Reira Akaba

(MA) Gongenzaka

(MA) Dennis Macfield

Other characters

Now, this story will follow the ARC V storyline; however, along the way, there will be changes. Especially when we get into the Synchro and Fusion Dimensions. Since those two arcs are going to be a handful, I'd like to ask for help from anybody that would be kind enough to give me hand.

So, let's break this story down bit by bit, shall we? The United World is the official Yu-Gi-Oh timeline. (Again, watch Yugioh Everything's theory to better understand). When Ray separates herself, Zarc, and from the United World into the different dimensions, she separates into Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Selena. Before Zarc is separated, he somehow revives the souls of Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma, places a portion of his spirit into them, and then the rest transforms into Yuya. I'm sorry if this sounds complex. The reason why Zarc does this is that he knows that when he returns, he will become more powerful than he was before. How he does this will all link back to a major factor from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL.

So anyway, the timelines of GX, 5D's, and ZEXAL won't replay exactly in their respective dimensions, but it will have a touch of ARC V in the mix. Like, for instance, while Jaden begins his third year at Duel Academy, Leo takes the position as chancellor of the school. This is when Zarc takes over Jaden and turns him into Haou. Jaden will have Yuri's personality while he is Haou and the only way to free him is to defeat him. Also, Zane is the commander-in-chief of the Obelisk Force with Aster being second-in-command. Because of the time disruptions, some or most characters from GX, 5D's, and ZEXAL will not be making an appearance at all. Alexis will still be working with Yuya's father and I will reveal what Jesse's motives are when we get to him.

In the Synchro Dimension, it kind of plays out like Yusei and Jack's origin story, however, Yusei, Crow, and Rin have escaped the Satellite and are living in the City with the Commons. Also, Jack does regret betraying his friends for fame and wishes he can make amends with them, but is threatened that if he even attempts to, then Sector Security will hunt them relentlessly. Also, the Dark Signers, the Meklord Emperors, and Z-ONE don't exist in the Synchro Dimension. They will be able to Accel Synchro, but it won't be because of the Crimson Dragon. Alright, I've said enough about this one.

Now, we're finally in the Xyz Dimension with ZEXAL in the mix. This one is kind of complicated because all of the arcs in ZEXAL all happen when Yuma is 13 and I want all of the Chosen Four (replacement name for Dragon Four) and Bracelet Girls to be at least 14 and I want Yuma to basically become Yuto. What I mean is that Yuma has already been through the 'Numbers' War and the 'Barian' War. So, I figured that one more huge war would be enough to make him serious, and I mean like 'Yuto' serious. Anyway, all of the arcs in ZEXAL will take place in the Xyz Dimension to help that timeline make sense because, canonically, Yuma is the youngest protagonist, and all of the timelines have reset in their respective dimensions because of Zarc and Ray. Yuma will have Yuto's personality with a small mix of his original personality, so he might act OOC.

Anyway, that's all I wish to share with you guys right now. Also, one last thing. I beg you guys to have patience with me when I upload these chapters. I'm still in school and my teachers are ruthless with giving me homework. If you have any ideas, either PM me or leave a review.

Thank you!


End file.
